


Mouse Trap

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times +1 fic - 5 times Jim tried to seduce Pavel, and the one time Pavel seduced Jim (well, it's not difficult, let's be honest)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse Trap

One  
"Oh, my. . . Oh! Keptin!" Pavel Chekov is shocked, confused. He cannot form the right words because he doesn't know them, in Russian or English. His mind refused to work, shut down in the hope it'll shut out the image that was presented before him.

His Captain was laid on the bed, his bed, in little more than a pink frilly bra and matching lace panties. He was laid out in an attempt at a seductive pose.

Chekov was obviously less than impressed. He was blinking and turning his head away. He kept repeating the words "Oh," and "Keptin". His shaking head threatens to throw off his curls.

Jim Kirk nodded and smiled a little wicked grin. His eyebrow went sky high has he tries to encourage his Ensign.

Chekov knew all too well what the Captain was trying to hint at. He just couldn't bring himself to act upon it, in either way. He was shocked to the spot.

Kirk was hoping Chekov would react in some way, any way soon. The frilly tassels of the bra were itching, causing mild discomfort rather than pain. He was trying not to show his obvious discomfort; he feared scaring off Chekov.

"Keptin. . . No, I. . ."

There it was. A reaction Kirk could work with. It was a no, but it was something. Chekov's shock had left him unable to speak, leaving Kirk hanging on the line.

Thankfully for all involved, the young Ensign left his room. He was still shaking his head and repeating the few words he could get out. He left the Captain in his room to relive what just happened, as he too was going over it in his mind outside the room.

That was the Captain's first attempt to seduce the young Ensign, little did Chekov know that that wouldn't be the last.

Kirk was thankful he was finally able stop the irritation. After sighing and removing the bra, Kirk laid back, in a more comfortable position, on Chekov's bed and searched the young Ensign's room for any sign; anything he could use to seduce him. He searched the ceiling and the inside of his eyelids too.

Finally he decided it was time to let Chekov back into his room. He still no idea what his next move would be, he just knew he wasn't going to give in that easily. Bra and matching panties weren't to everyone's taste. He was determined.

 

Two  
The next time Kirk tried to seduce the Russian ends in similar disaster; he attempts to get Chekov drunk, too loosen both their inhibitions. He should have realised Vodka is Russian water; he doesn’t stand a chance against his Ensign.

Chekov doesn’t actually drink, even if he was old enough he probably wouldn’t. He likes to keep healthy; keeps up the running and training after his win at the Academy Marathon.

So Kirk ends up looking like a drunken sleeze bag; leaning all over a very sober Chekov. Chekov carries him with ease to the Captain's Quarters, and lets him sleep it all off.

 

Three  
Kirk tries again; he’s picked up a little Russian from. . . Well, a questionable source, and he’s decided to whisper sweet nothing’s into the Ensign ear. He hopes his Ensign will react with a blush, maybe a wiggle of uncomfortableness, a quick glance around before dragging the Captain somewhere on a promise.

But Kirk's pronunciation is all wrong and Chekov takes the wrong meaning and looks puzzled. Kirk's eyebrow raise and slight nod of his head suggests to Chekov he'd just been asked a question but the words don't match Kirk's gestures and he leaves the captain as confused as he is.

When that doesn't work Kirk heavy sighs - fresh out of ideas. At this point he'd visit Bones but he doesn't know how Bones will take the news. Chekov was 17 5 minutes ago. . . He visits Bones anyway; he could do the whole “hypothetically speaking” conversation. Bones would probably see right through him; Bones usually did, but it was worth of a shot.

It was there at MedBay that his fourth attempt began taking shape. Chekov was getting the once over from Bones. Kirk waited, but watched with interest. He realised that Chekov was boarding a health freak. The kid never came to MedBay - even when forced. He’d have to be carried. He saw MedBay as a punishment; a week away from work was torture.

 

Four  
Kirk decides a gym workout date would be cool. Chekov won the Starfleet Marathon and well, seven years in space sitting down a lot, they're in need a work out. So on their shore leave he hooks up with Chekov and to the gym they go.

This was one sure fire way of getting Chekov all hot and sweaty. But Kirk gets a little too eager; the two of them don’t make it into the gym. Kirk gives Chekov lingering looks while they change. The idea that he could peek a look at Chekov naked, showering after almost leaves him drooling.

Chekov takes a step away from Kirk, praying for a distraction. But when comes, in the form of a Starfleet call for The Enterprise in action, Chekov is disappointed. He finds himself wanting to know what would have happened. He’s not just upset that his gym visit got cut too short.

 

Five  
Back on board the ship Kirk tries one more time to seduce the Ensign. He decides this will be the final time, although part of him feels like he’d never give up trying. He’s just in his nature.

Kirk heads to MedBay along with the rest of the crew, for the pre-flight vitals or whatever Bones’ excuse was stabbing Kirk in the neck in a needle.

Chekov is there; of course he is. He is such a good kid, always does it right. Bones is going over his topless body with a machine that buzzes as it goes. Kirk tries to look interested in anything but the sight of his crush’s naked body. That machine? What was that?

Once Bones is done, Kirk moves quickly. It’s a mix of wanting to get to Chekov as quickly as he could, before the Ensign got dressed again, and wanting to keep out of the way of Bones and his needles. He had, after all, willing come down to MedBay; Bones would probably faint at the very thought. But Kirk wouldn’t leave it to chance.

“Keptin?” Chekov begins.

Kirk instantly reaches for the Ensign’s mouth. Bones was too close. That’s when Kirk realised just how close everyone was. He wasn’t about to make the two of them an exhibition. Especially when he wasn’t sure what Chekov’s kinks where. . . If he even had any!

Too many of the crew were too close. Kirk’s cold feet was soon replaced with a different excuse.

“Captain Kirk?”

Kirk’s reaction was to groan. The voice, he realised far too late, wasn’t Bones’, but a nurse. She informed him there was a Bridge to MedBay call for him, without questioning his reasons for being with a topless Ensign. Kirk was grateful.

He left a very stunned Chekov, and an equally stunned Bones to attend to more important Captain duties.

“Jim?” Bones questions as Kirk passes him.

“Sorry, Bones, bridge emergency!” he calls back grinning.

 

+1  
It is, then, ultimately Chekov who seduces the Captain. Of course, the Captain is very up for it especially if his behaviour over the last few months is anything to go on.  
Chekov waits until the end of shift; waits until Kirk’s checked in with Bones, Spock and the night crew. Even waits until Kirk’s checked in with him. He, of course, doesn’t let the Captain in on his later plans. He then follows his Captain back to his quarters, and perfectly mimics the security code.

Kirk is torn between being shocked and excited by the sight of Chekov in his quarters. He doesn’t even ask how the kid got in, and what does he want.

Chekov, silently takes his hand and leads him to the bed. Kirk almost remains silent. He’s only action, save for following his Ensign, was licking his lips.

Kirk allows Chekov to straddle him; he can’t stop grinning.

“Well,” Chekov smiles, “You’re always rushing off some place.”

He had a fair argument, Kirk reasons. He grins, allowing his mind to run away with what ifs. What if he’d not go so drunk that night? Or said that Russian word correctly? If they hadn’t had to come back aboard? If he hadn’t got cold feet in MedBay?

“Are you gonna tie me down then?” Kirk smiles up at his young Ensign.

“Don’t give me ideas,” Chekov grins back.

Kirk stretches out, “Well,” he begins, “I guess you’re pretty strong. That time you rescued me and Scotty-”

Chekov reaches down and kisses him; mostly to shut him up. This is his time with the Captain. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several challenges on LJ, and was posted over there sometime in May.   
> Gosh, I'm so bad at this style. Don't shoot me for trying!  
> Characters disclaimed.


End file.
